


Sammy's Searcher

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: The Lamb Marked For Slaughter (AU?) [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: It Eats People, Sammy Has A Searcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Sidney gains a friend in a Searcher.





	Sammy's Searcher

**Author's Note:**

> The Searcher known as Sammy's Searcher belongs to me as one of my BATIM OCs.
> 
> http://raamisabeast.deviantart.com/art/Searcher-693112258

No one had any idea when a creature composed entirely of ink became attached to the fleshly human boy in the studio. However, its large and unique set of teeth distinguished it from the plainer backwash of other creatures. It's lipless jaws bared these wicked weapons for all to see and Wally kept complaining to Joey about it snapping at him.

 _Bendy_ called them Searchers. _Joey_ let them stay, even though they were basically walking puddles of spilled ink. They were akin to snails too, gifting the passage they heaved themselves across with exaggerated arm swings, a line of slimy, slippery ink as their trail. More than once, Wally or Henry were swept off their feet by this 'organic' substance.

Henry could live with the ink trail. All he had to do was watch his step. But a 4 foot creature stalking his son? That he could not deal with.

"Dad, do you think my friend will be at the door again?"

"It's always there, Sidney, so it's bound to be."

In truth, it unsettled Henry. Nearly being the height of Sidney, it definitely had the capacity to harm the boy with its teeth or its claws. All Searchers had claws for 'grasping the steps to get up them'.

Bullshit. All of it was bullshit. Something was going on in that place and Henry was going to find out what, even if he had to tolerate a blasted ink creature being near his son. He should talk to Bendy about it, see what he could do.

\---

As expected, a shifting, flowing bubble of ink awaited them just outside the door, building upwards when it spotted the car. It had the shape of an arch, but Henry had seen some in the mold of a human torso. Creepy bastards.

Two arms with three fingers draped beside the flowing arch, reaching for Sidney with a soft, distorted groan and touching his outstretched hand in a representation of a handshake. Globs of black cascaded down the arm to the floor and over the pale human skin of Sidney's hand. The contact left drips of ink on his hand, which Henry wiped off with his once clean handkerchief.

"Hello."

It grunted and heaved its ungainly body through the door Sidney opened for it to go through, Henry trailing behind the pair as they travelled in the direction of the music department.

\---

"Bendy! Bendy. Could I ask you about the Searcher which follows Sidney?"

**_"Of course. Just allow me to feed the others."_ **

Bottles of cold ink were passed around the crowding ink figures as the demon fed his creations. Henry tried to ignore the two grasping his legs and reaching up for their own bottle, nearly taking him down with their efforts to move forward. The few human torso Searchers had a much easier time, manipulating their bigger ink puddles to move them.

**_"What do you want to know?"_ **

"Why does it follow my son?"

**_"I do not know. Why do you ask?"_ **

"It is unsettling and ominous. Not to mention it could hurt Sidney with its teeth or claws..."

**_"You have nothing to fear, Henry. It will not hurt him."_ **

"Are you sure?"

**_"It is an obedient Searcher, Henry."_ **

"I... Do they have names?"

_**"Not particularly."** _

"Alright. I guess... I will go back to wor-"

_**"That one is known as Sammy's Searcher."** _

"Why?..."

Bendy grinned at him and shook his head.

**_"It is known as that because it usually stays away from the others."_ **

_**'It also eats people and kills the other Searchers, but you do not need to know this,'**_ Bendy laughed in his mind as the human cautiously wormed his way through the sea of Searchers.

 


End file.
